Hermione's Love Story
by Just Shawn
Summary: Hermione is in her 20's and her and Ginny have a thing going on while shes dating Ron. Will it mess up Hermione and Ron's relationship? Read to find out.


A/N: Hello. Well, if you don't want to read ratedT stuff with Hermione and Gin, then turn around.

Hermione was just sitting in her bedroom daydreaming about her perfect boyfriend Ron, but a thought of her kissing his sister, Ginny, just popped up in her head. She just brushed the thought away as if she never thought about it- a habit she's gotten used to by now. Suddenly, she got shoved back into reality as the doorbell rings, so she ran to the door, pushed her slightly less bushy brown hair out of her face, grasped the handle, and pulled. The second the door was pulled open she felt warm lips touch hers. She kissed back and hugged the person she believed to be Ron, but felt long hair between her fingers. Shocked, she pushed away and tripeds over her heel in the process.

She pushed her hair out of her face and glanced up at a beautiful freckly face with long, flaming, red hair.

"Ginny?! But I thought Ron was coming!" She said standing up, and brushing herself off.

Ginny, although she looked afraid, closed the door and walked closer to the one she loved. "He…He can't come. Mom says he never spends time with the family anymore and said he needed a break from you."

Hermione, who was still shaken from Ginny's kiss replied with "Oh. W-would you c-care for some tea?" Hermione was shocked at how fast she spoke.

Overwhelmed with feelings, Ginny started to cry. "What's the matter with you? That's not the first time we kissed. I LOVE YOU! I know you love me too. Are you gonna try to brush this off too? Why don't you just swallow your damn feelings about what others would think and kiss me like you did the other ten times?"

" What if Ron finds out?"

Angry now, Ginny said "The only way he would is if you told him! So just don't tell him and we'll be fine! DAMNIT, HERMIONE!! JUST KISS ME!"

Hermione's emotions just controlled her movements and forced her body on top of Ginny's. She kissed Ginny's lips and smelt the wonderful flowery scent of her best friend.

"You smell delicious" Hermione tried to say, but her words were drowned out by Ginny's lips pressing against hers.

Hermione felt Ginny's hands feel up and down her body and skillfully removing her skirt. Hermione started ripping off Ginny's blouse and used her now perfect teeth for help. After that Hermione barely remembered a thing, just bits and pieces of the most fantastic night of her life.

She awoke around noon, and She still had no idea how they got on the bed, but enjoyed the feel of one body next to hers. She got up, dressed, and went to make muggles' choco chip frozen waffles for Ginny- a personal favorite of hers, and she suddenly remembered Ron. Seven years they've been dating, since Hermione was twenty-five now. Hermione resumed cooking dropping a few tears into the meal as she waited for Ginny to wake.

Ginny got up and dressed and rushed out of the house, barely having time to eat her waffle and kiss Hermione goodbye. Before she left she turned in the doorway, looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes and said,

"I'm a horrible person. How could I do this to you and Ron?! This is our last, Hermione. You were screaming Ron's name in your sleep last night and expressing your love for him with those eight letters again, and again. 'I love you , won-won! Forgive me! I love you. I love you. I love you. RON!!!'. I can't DO this anymore. I'm sorry!", and she stormed out the door looking devastated.

At this Hermione just got the full blow of what she had done. She wrote, sloppily, on a piece of paper titled Ronald Weasley: what she had done, her apologies over and over again, and she told Ron how much she loved him. She tied it to her new owl Dotty, and sent her on her way. Once the owl was out of sight Hermione cried and cried in a corner.

Five days later, still waiting for Ron's reply, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it up to a tearful Ron. She instantly got to her knees, and hugged Ron's legs with tears reforming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY! I love you more that life itself. You're always there for me. I DON'T DESERVE YOU!!!"

What happened next is the last thing Hermione expected. He got to his knees too and said, "I forgive you. You told me as soon as you woke up and were sorry for it. As long as it doesn't happen again-"

"NO NEVER!!" Hermione interrupted with a small smile on her face through all the tears.

Ron chuckled. "Okay then. I have a proposition for you now. How would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?", Ron said while pulling out the most beautiful ring Hermione has ever seen.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she said yes over and over again, hugging and kissing Ron uncontrollably.

The next day she heard another knock on the door. She opened the door kind of scared- after all a surprise happens every time. It was Ginny. Hermione felt hate bubbling inside of her, and she wasn't sure why.

Ginny spoke. "I lied. I'm not done. I love you still, and I want to be with you", Ginny said and leaned forward for a kiss, but was shoved on the ground instead.

"Well, I AM done!", Hermione said, slamming the door in Ginny's face, and feeling quite triumphant. She was marrying her true love and nobody else mattered. She smiled, trashed the choco chip waffles, and daydreamed of Ron, and Ron only.


End file.
